Reality Check
by Kady P
Summary: Richie and Max are both voiced by Jason Marsden. But will Virgil realize that?


**Ok I just made this as a joke to Jason Marsden, voice of Richie/Gear. After watching an Extremely Goofy Movie (On Disney XD), I noticed Max's voice sounded familiar and… well then I clicked display and there it was! The voice after Bill Farmer (Goofy) was none other than Mr. Marsden! I came up with this little reality check joke for V and Rich. Enjoy!**

**Also, for those of you who don't pay attention to credits, or are just too stupid to notice it, (jk), here are some double rolls in the show.**

**Phil LaMaar plays both Virgil Hawkins and Green Lantern**

**Kevin Michael Richardson plays Robert Hawkins. Kangor, and Bernie Rast**

**Superman's identity is Clark Kent**

**(But cartoon characters aren't supposed to know these things)**

Reality Check

Static and Gear flew into Virgil's window after a quick patrol. They started getting back into their street clothes while they both thought about how fast the patrol went. All the criminals seemed to be in jail… at least at the moment. Plus, no new villains were out that night. And because they had spent all week putting each and every bang baby accounted for in jail, they really just wanted the night off. So they mostly rushed the patrol. Plus, as far as Sharon knew, they were upstairs studying. She's been suspicious lately so the boys didn't want to take too long. That and they were looking forward to watching a movie they recorded.

When they were presentable, they started heading downstairs. Virgil slid the railing like he always does while Richie casually walked down the steps. Once Virgil jumped off, he grabbed the remote from the back of the couch and turned on the T.V. Richie headed into the kitchen to make popcorn. It was him who bumped into Mr. Hawkins on the way to the kitchen.

"Whoa, there," said Mr. Hawkins. As the door widened more, Richie could see Sharon also in the kitchen. Robert already knew she was in there, being that he just came out. "How did… studying go?"

"Oh, good… Y'know."

Virgil could hear their conversation, or what was a sad attempt of one, and quickly turned to the news before going to the program. He turned up the volume as the review of the week was given.

"…elly Sandoval with the weekly review. It seems the local Dakota heroes, Static and Gear, have put away even the toughest of criminals, including the infamous metahuman known as Ebon, whom they suggested be put in a special cell along with other metahumans with just as equally as dangerous of powers as this dark villain has. It does appear the heroes of Dakota have the weekend off. This is Shelly Sandoval with-"

Virgil impatiently clicked the buttons on the remote to get the recorded movie up, also knowing he had answered his father's question without arousing suspicion from his sister.

With that, Mr. H moved out of Richie's way, and onto the couch, knowing he would have to get up soon.

Richie went into the kitchen and started making the popcorn.

As Rich was in the kitchen, Virgil continued clicking a combination of buttons on the remote to get the movie up. His father soon asked him, "So, what movie are you guys watching?"

His question was soon answered as the movie started with a boring "A Movie" followed by a very colorful "Goofy" in the middle. They were watching A Goofy Movie. And apparently, it didn't seem to bother Virgil's conscious that he was watching the movie while meanwhile, Richie was missing it, making them all popcorn.

It wasn't until the scene where Max planned to appear as Powerline did Richie come out.

"Move over, I have a bucket full of hot popcorn and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I was just leaving," said Robert as he got up so Richie could sit on the couch.

As soon as Rich sat down and looked up at the screen, he saw the cool special effects Max and his friends had used to make him look like Powerline. Just the idea of electric volts in the background, not to mention his name, made Richie elbow Virgil and say, "Kinda reminds you of another famous rock star we know."

Virgil turned around briefly to make sure the kitchen door was closed. It was. He looked at Richie and gave him a slight smile. Then he quickly refocused back onto the movie. He went through the rest of that scene imagining him in Max's place. At least until his fantasy got disrupted when Max got detention.

In this scene, Max talked a lot. Soon Virgil noticed his voiced sounded a little familiar. He just had to bring it up. "Hey, Rich, doesn't Max kinda sound familiar?"

"No… not really."

"You sure? Cause I'd say he kinda…" he let Max finish his fumbling sentence when he was talking to Roxanne. It reminded him of when his father asked if Gear was Richie when he fumbled.

"Virg?"

"Mm… never mind." He decided to put the question aside. Besides, what would he expect Richie to say? 'Yes, I'm the voice of bother characters'? Get real.

But the similar voice never ceased to bother him. Throughout the whole movie, it sounded more and more to him that Richie and Max had a very similar, if not, the same voice. There was even one point where he thought Richie was hiding dog ears under a blonde wig of hair, or that he put on a lot of make up and starred in this movie but didn't want anyone to know.

Then when Max accidentally slipped his "Goofy laugh" in front of Roxanne, Richie couldn't help but laugh after him. It just sounded so funny to him. It was then Virgil made the connection. "Richie! Do that laugh you just did again!"

"What, you mean the laugh I do everyday?"

"Yeah!"

Richie paused for a moment, about to question his friend, but took it back and did as he told him. "Eh-Hyuck."

"Richie! That's the _exact_ same laugh Max just did! I'm telling you, you have the same voice! Is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"What, that you're the first to make fun of my laugh?"

"No, Richie, don't you see? You and Max have the same voice and… I just wanna know why!"

"How should I know?"

"Oh, so I should be asking someone other than brain boy?"

"Virg! I have no idea what you're talking about! Maybe if you clear it up, I can figure it out?"

He sighed and calmed down. "Ok. I think and—bear with me—that you and Max have the same voice. I don't know how, but all this thinking is making me think there's something about you I don't know."

"Hmm…" Braniac quickly thought this through. "Well, I can tell you one thing." He looked up at the T.V. to look at Max and then looked back at Virgil. "I'm no dog in disguise."

Well that just got Virgil a little more suspicious. "Really?"

"Really. He has like, what four fingers?" He held up his hand to his friend's face. "Count em. One two three four five! And I _don't_ wear gloves!"

Virgil laughed briefly at his friend's comment. "You don't wear _white_ gloves. _Gray_ gloves, on the other hand…" He put up his hand then motioned his other hand as a joke to the literal figure of speech.

"Point is, whatever you're thinking about Max and me is not true. Really? What are the odds that some random movie character from Disney has the same voice as me? I call em slim to none."

"I… guess you're right."

"Virgil what _were_ you thinking?"

"That you and Max are really some real person, the same person! Yeah, right!"

"Yeah, and you and Green Lantern are the same person, too!"

"Yeah and my dad and Kangor!"

"And Superman and Clark Kent!"

"And-" Virgil noticed the time on the clock above Richie and realized how late it was. "And you better get home! Look at how late it is! And we weren't planning for you to sleep over… again."

Richie turned around at the clock and winced, too. He got up, gathered his belongings, and headed out the door. "See ya, Virg."

"Bye, Max." It was after he had said it did he notice his slip of tongue. He was about to correct himself when he noticed that Richie didn't care as he walked out the door.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Both positive and negative criticism is welcome; and heck, anything you just wanna say er type is welcome, too!**


End file.
